Sigil 001 boarding the ship
PM Attic Ant-Eater: Ok, so, you guys find yourselves at the skydock. It's fairly crowded, you have your tickets. Anomie is actually nowhere to be found but seemed to convince Belza and Tiprus to take her trunk on board. PM *** Nilani would've healed Anomie up. mom was talking at me. *** PM Quill: I have never flown on one of these things. Is it like taking a boat? PM Attic Ant-Eater: ((S'ok, Anna. I assumed. I didn't think it needed to be rp'ed, though. We can do that later if you disagree.)) PM Attic Ant-Eater: ((Whom are you asking, Quill?)) PM Quill: ((Anyone. He just kind of said it aloud.)) PM Nilani: 's fine. PM Hank: I don't know I have never been on a boat or an airship. PM Quill: Oh, yeah, you're from here. PM Quill: ...you told your folks you were leaving, right? PM Hank: Yes, of course I did. PM Hank: Never left Havenfall before it is a weird feeling. PM Quill: Well, it's good to broaden your horizons. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Ok, so you guys are lead onto the ship. PM Attic Ant-Eater: And you see a lot of the crew, you get the sense this ship isn't the finest in the fleet, but it seems nice enough. Plenty of well dressed types in among the crew, and everything is clean and prim. PM Attic Ant-Eater: ...then you're lead down a level...and another...and, finally, another. PM Attic Ant-Eater: And your cabins are...they're not awful, but they are very plain and not as well-kept as the ones you imagine are on the next level up. PM Nilani: Certainly better than where I lived for my first ten years in the city, at least. PM Hank: And better than a modified prison cell. PM Rune: And we don't all have to share. PM Rune: Where's Anomie, anyway? PM Attic Ant-Eater: As you guys unpack, you see a well-dressed elven man, golden hair kept neat, an air of arrogance, come down to you. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Elf: "Ah...good day, lower classes." PM Nilani: That remains to be seen. PM *** Quill smiles at him. "Hello, Lord High Asshole. *** PM Rune: Anomie! Well, I'm glad to see you. Divorced husband it is. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "Yeah, no. Thanks for the offer, but I'm just here to grab my things. I have...better accommodations." PM Rune: I'm sure Hank will appreciate the nicer room. PM Quill: ... you've been to Enora before, right? PM Nilani: Good for you. Have fun snorting crumpets or whatever it is high-class people do. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "...that depends on what you mean by "to" and "Enora" and "before". PM Quill: You should know that they'll see through your tricks, and the punishment for impersonating the higher castes is execution. PM Quill: Just FYI. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "Relax. I play it up with you for the fun, but I do know how to mix with a crowd, if I have to." PM Rune: I don't think we have enough money to buy you out of execution, Anomie... PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "Look, this is better for everyone. You guys were concerned about Torment and us being associated. Now...not an issue. I've already got a room booked, this will all work out." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie grabs his trunk and...clearly struggles with it. PM *** Quill watches. *** PM Quill: That looks heavy. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: " groan Is it? hadn't...noticed." PM Rune: You know, one of the problems people very often have when they lie is that they don't stick close enough to the truth. PM Rune: Do you really think Hank will be able to cover up knowing who you are, for example? PM Rune: I'm not sure I can, either. PM Hank: Do you want a hand with your luggage? PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "...would you...hurn...mind, Hank?" PM *** Hank will take the trunk. *** PM Rune: This is a terrible idea, by the way. I don't think I'm going to go along with it. PM Hank: What if I keep an eye on him, will you go along with it then? PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "...no offense, guys, but I was doing stuff like this long before any of you showed up." PM Quill: And it got you deposed and stuck on an airship to Enora. PM Quill: So... good job? PM Hank: And currently anything you do is on me, so I would like to keep an eye on you. PM Rune: At minimum Hank keeps an eye on him, but I'm not comfortable with any plan that could get us all executed. PM Rune: Especially not when it's just so Anomie can be comfortable. PM Quill: Eh. If they want us executed, they'll find a reason. I'm not overly stressed about him bringing it on us. PM *** Hank will set the trunk down while we talk. *** PM Quill: I would say that you're probably better off just being yourself. PM Quill: Rather than lying for lying's sake. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "Yeah, well, maybe this is me. And maybe I didn't ask for the advice or for any of you to cover for me." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie grabs the trunk. "I got this, thanks Hank." PM Rune: That's not you. You're probably human. PM *** Hank will grab the trunk "I will carry it for you." *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "...well, let's go, then." PM *** Hank will follow him. *** PM Rune: ... I mean, we do know your age and species and approximately how you look, so... PM Attic Ant-Eater: They walk away. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Tiprus opens the door. "We ok, yes?" PM Rune: Yes. Our companion is an idiot, but there's nothing new there. PM *** Nilani gives a thumbs-up. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: Tiprus nods. "...room, really big. And nice big bed." PM Quill: Yeah, I guess losing your criminal empire makes you a bit touchy. Who knew? PM Attic Ant-Eater: There are about four rooms between you all, fyi. PM *** Rune is taking one with Quill! *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: Belza: "Will the small, shifty one be a problem?" PM Quill: Eh, probably not. PM Rune: I don't know. There's too much daft for me to keep up with at this point. PM Quill: There is a lot of daft. PM Quill: I'm going to go up to the lounge and play, I think. All else aside, it does feel pretty good to be on the road. So to speak. PM Rune: Do you mind if I come and listen? PM Quill: I would be offended if you didn't. PM Rune: Oh good. PM *** Rune follows Quill. *** PM Quill: You're welcome to come too, Anna. PM Nilani: Alright.